The Infant Kiss
by Rain-Disaster
Summary: I'm just so happy, this is my first story!Whoop whoop! Mary and Joey have a child! -gasp- Rated K because i felt like it. complete for now until i get another reveiw. did i spell dat right? i before e except after c. ahh well! xoxoxox
1. Dream on Little Dreamer

Mary was cradling her new born baby girl and Joey was getting a can from the vending machines in the ward. He came back, sat on the chair beside the bed and said, _"Can new borns drink cans?" _Mary didn't answer, she just laughed. _"What?" _Asked Joey. Mary sighed. She was tiered she didn't have the patience for Joey and his stupid jokes right now.

Mary suddenly burst in to tears they came from nowhere. Joey jumped, he didn't know what to do, and a minute ago she had been laughing. He was so confused. Joey sat on Mary's bed; he put his arm round her awkwardly. _"What's up? _Mary sniffled. _"Were gunna have to call our child no name!" _Joey was puzzled, he dint know what she was talking about._ "Mary I promise I won't get mad... But ... are u on drugs?" _Mary Sighed. Sometimes Joey can be really annoying! "NO, its just we haven't even given any thought to what were gunna call her."

Joey finished the can and crushed it against his head. Mary has always admired him for that. She always wanted to be able to do that.

"_What about Jean?" _suggested Joey?

"_What! No way! I hate the name, always have always will! What about Aisling?"_

Joey agreed and handed Mary a tissue to wipe her eyes.

Mary wiped her eyes and decided to get some rest. Its hard work, child birth. She turned her back on Joey a fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up there was a tall man with a white beard and wearing white clothes looming over her. Mary was startled. She jumped then calmed down when she remembered she was in a hospital and she'd just had her first baby. She smiled to herself. Now she and Joey would be able to start a family of there own, now she just had to wait for the proposal. _ That's not happening any time soon. Not until this recession is over anyway, _she thought.

The man spoke, _"Evening Mary, Joey tells me you've decided a name for this little 'un. Aisling is such a beautiful name, you know it means Dream?"_

Mary nodded. She actually had no idea what it meant; it was just the sight of his beard sent a shiver down her spine. She knew it was mean but that's why she wasn't saying anything, she was always taught it Ok to have mean thoughts just don't do them.

"_Well Ok then. I'm just going to take Aisling for some tests they shouldn't take long. And you should be able to go home in few days but for now just relax." _ He took scarlet out of Joey's arms and walked out the door with the nurse who had been stood in the doorway the whole time.

"_Well, nice chap. Might want to think about shaving though. Poor Aisling she's going to have to put up with that scary hairy thingy hanging from his face. God, don't know how she'll do it. Don't be too surprised if you see her running down the corridor any time soon."_

Mary sighed. She sighs allot._ "Joey, she's only a few hours old. You really thing she'll be running down the corridor? She can't walk! God! Sometimes you're so stupid!"_ Life's been pretty hard lately. She 16 and she having her first child. She's still in High School! She only knows two other girls her age that have children.

She's going to have to be of the dancing for a while. Mary also sings now in her gigs. She hasn't got her own album yet but she's getting there. Having Aisling hasn't really helped though. But Mary always wanted her mother to be famous when she was younger now Aisling can live Mary's dream.

"_Jebus Mary chillax! I was just joking. And I'm not stupid. I just like to have a laugh. Unlike some people. Hint hint! Maybe you should loosen up a little bit and just stop taking life so seriously. You don't live long enough to waste it."_

Mary looked at him for a while. She could feel the anger running thorough her.

"_**LEAVE!"**_ Mary screamed it at Joey.

Joey looked shocked. What was she on?

Joey rolled his eyes and stood up. He hesitated for a minute then walked out the door.

Mary cried softly into her pillow.


	2. Love Sory

**Yeah, I know, I make Joey look like a total idiot in this but, ahh well, we all need some cheering up don't we! =) 3 xoxoxo **

Mary hadn't noticed the nurse that was standing in the doorway just smiling to her self as she watched the couple fight, (and check Joey out!) _"Uuhhh.... great help!" _Mary thought to her self.

The nurse was movie-star beautiful, Barbie beautiful. I'd never seen anyone up close who was so perfect. She had huge almond-shaped eyes that were a deep, emerald green. Her face was an almost perfect heart and her skin was that kind of flawless creaminess that you see on TV. Her hair was deep red – not that horrid carrot-top orange-red or the washed-out blond-red, but a dark, glossy auburn that fell in heavy waves well past her shoulders. Her body was, well, perfect. She wasn't thin like the freak girls who puked and starved themselves into what they thought was Paris Hilton chic.

"_You do know he was only trying to help, don't you?" _the nurse that had been standing in the doorway was now sitting on Mary's hospital bed smiling at her like they had been best friends forever. Mary jumped in surprise.

"_Ehhhh... what? Sorry daydreaming... again." _She added for extra effect.

The nurse totally bought it, _"I said he was just trying to help, he doesn't know what it's like he's a boy bit nervous one too. But if you ever need anyone to talk to whilst you finish your stay here I'll be glad to help. Well, listen, I'm no good at helping... ohhh... umm... then there's really no point going to me, sorry I've just always wanted to say that! Wouldn't it be cool for people to come to you about everything! Well, actually I guess it would get rather annoying. Maybe if they just came to me about the good gossip starting stuff." _

The nurse was in her own little world now. _"This girl is a weirdo!" _Mary thought.

"_Uhh... I guess" _Mary replied not that the nurse was listening anyway_._

"_Well, seeyyaaa Mary, oh just ask for Eve if you have any good gossip worth spreading. Ohhh... and Eve means lively." _She winked at Mary, picked up the can Joey had left and strutted out of the ward.

Well that was just weird!

****************

When Mary awoke from her slumber she checked the digital clock on the cabinet beside her hospital bed, it was 3:00 am. (Morning time, everyone should be asleep time.) She groaned and turned over. She was about to shut her eyes when she realised she was not alone. The chair beside her bed was not empty there was a slumped figure sitting there. Asleep? It was clearly no one dangerous the hospital would not have let him (it looked like at him, can't tell in the dark.) in the hospital if he was any threat to her.

Mary coughed trying to wake him.

The man's eyes fluttered open.

Mary sighed it was just Joey.

"_What are you doing here I thought I told you to leave!" _Mary practically spat.

There was a flicker of hurt in Joey's eyes then hidden by joy. Joy?

"_Mary your awake! Yeah, me too!" _ Mary rolled her eyes to the ceiling. _"Ummm... well, I guess I missed ya, Mary." _Joey smiled nervously.

Mary sighed. _"I missed you too." _Joey smiled. _"It's just a lot of hard work, ya'know. Eughh! No, you don't know which is why I get so annoyed; I guess I just forget sometimes, your just Joey."_

"_The one and only!" _ Joey laughed.

"_At least he's good at cheering me up" _Mary thought.

Joey leant over and held Mary's hand. _"But, Mary, I'll always understand you and I'll always help you. Oh... and Mary don't go to the nurse uurr.... Eve, she's a bit... lively."_ Joey winked.

Mary just stared, speechless, that was soooooo sweet! Then she snapped back to the real world. How did he know about the nurse?!

"_Joey, how the hell did you know about the nurse?!"_

"_Because I was the nurse!"_ Joey said sarcastically. _"Duuhhh...Mary I never left!"_

Mary just sighed, not a time to fight, she thought. Not really that much to fight about anyway.

Mary just smiled turned over and closed her eyes.

Joey jumped onto the bed. _"Ey! Don't go to sleep. I need company too! Just coz all the company you get all day is Beard doesn't mean you can turn your back on me! A.K.A the best thing well, person that ever happened to ya."_

Mary laughed. _"Orite Joey but I gotta sleep soon though. It's natural."_ Mary smiled.

Joey kissed Mary, and Mary fell asleep snuggled into Joey.


	3. Incomplete! sorry

**Okay, so this chapter is gunna be really bad because I just don't know what to right, and Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights won't help me! (Bitch) **

When Mary woke up from her sleep the next morning Joey was slouched in the chair beside her bed drinking a hot chocolate from the vending machine in the waiting room looking very miserable.

"What's up Joe?" Mary smiled. For the first time since she had the baby she felt great!

Joey nodded his head in the direction of the door. Standing in the doorway was "" (still don't know his name yet…) looking at what seemed to be Mary or Aisling's chart.

"Mhhhmm… Mary, the test we did have proven that Aisling has got a case of ," (**yes, people that is a real word.**) "It's when you are afraid of long words." **(cruel joke or ironic?)** "which will probably affect her school work, so it may be hard getting her into schools, may I suggest these." He handed Mary a bunch of brochures.

"What! You excepect me to send my daughter to these… these horrible schools!" Mary protested. "I mean there like but worse!"

"I know," "" said calmly. "But there really is nothing else you can do."

"Well, theres allways homeschooling"

Joey let out a loud laugh. "She doesn't mean that, shes just woozy form all the drugs." Joey smiled. "here Mary you rest."

Mary sighed and turned over. Maybe homeschooling isn't the right thing to do. I mean how would she make friends?


End file.
